60 Second
by CJunri
Summary: "Hanya dalam 60 detik aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jantungku berdegup cukup kencang saat di dekatnya. Pipiku merona saat dia menatapku. Tapi semuanya lenyap dalam waktu 60 detik. 60 detik yang sangat spesial untukku. Sebuah kisah yang sangat indah." – Byun Baek Hyun CHANBAEK ! GS !


**60 Second **

**Author : Ayu Eka Septyana**

**Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rating : G-13**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Pairing : ChanBaek**

**Summary : **

"_**Hanya dalam 60 detik aku jatuh cinta padanya. Jantungku berdegup cukup kencang saat di dekatnya. Pipiku merona saat dia menatapku. Tapi semuanya lenyap dalam waktu 60 detik. 60 detik yang sangat spesial untukku. Sebuah kisah yang sangat indah." – Byun Baek Hyun**_

—**-**

Incheon Airport

# Baek Hyun POV

Setelah beberapa tahun aku pergi meninggalkan Korea, Negara kelahiranku, akhirnya aku kembali kesini dengan lembaran yang baru.

Aku turun dari pesawat dan kemudian mengambil koperku. Setelah itu aku harus segera pulang untuk menemui kedua orangtuaku yang sudah menungguku di rumah. Aku sengaja tidak menyuruh mereka menjemputku, karena aku tahu mereka cukup lelah untuk pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Aku menyusuri kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sangat ramai disini. Ini adalah tahun baru, dan semua orang harus menemui keluarganya yang mungkin ada di luar sana.

Di sini sangat banyak orang, dan mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada sesosok pria tinggi yang berjalan ke arahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dia semakin dekat, dan membuatku diam terpaku. Dekat, dekat, dekat, dan dia sekarang tepat dihadapanku.

Deg…

Perasaan ini,, (Time Stop)

—–

_**FLASHBACK – 10 Years Ago**_

_ School of Performing Art School_

_Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Aku mulai merasa bosan, karena sekarang adalah pelajaran yang sangat aku tidak sukai. Aku hanya memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi Biologi sambil mencatat apa yang guru itu katakan tanpa aku mengerti apa yang sebenarnya guru itu ucapkan._

_Kelas telah selesai, aku pun membereskan buku-buku ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku melihat sekeliling kelas, ternyata hanya tinggal aku sendirian disini. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Saat aku keluar dari kelas, aku tersandung oleh sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak terjatuh. Seorang laki-laki berpostur badan tinggi menangkap tubuhku agar aku tidak terjatuh. Aku dan laki-laki itu saling bertatapan._

_Deg…_

_Perasaan apa ini ?Kenapa aku jadi gugup ? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang ? Kenapa aku terus menatapnya ? _

_Selama 60 detik kami tetap pada posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang siswa lewat dan mengagetkanku dan membuatku kembali sadar. Kemudian, laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku. Aku hanya menunduk. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. _

"_Go… Gomapta." Ucapku pelan dan terbata-bata. Aku masih sangat gugup. Tapi kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya._

"_Ne, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah. Berhati-hatilah saat berjalan. Aku pergi dulu." Dia pergi begitu saja. Aku masih menatap punggungnya sampai dia benar-benar hilang dari pandanganku._

_Aku melanjutkan langkahku. Aku masih memikirkan tentang kejadian barusan. Perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan dalam hidupku. _

_Aku terasa asing dengan wajah laki-laki tinggi itu. Mungkin dia anak baru di sini. Ah iya, aku lupa untuk menanyakan namanya. Lalu dia kelas berapa ? Dia lumayan tampan dan tentu saja baik. Pertemuan pertama dengan kesan yang baik. Yak ! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan laki-laki itu. Aku mulai gila._

_Tak terasa aku sampai di gerbang sekolah. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu Ayahku yang akan menjemputku. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, dan saat aku lihat ternyata dari Ayahku. Segera aku angkat telponnya._

"_Waeyo appa ?" _

"_Mianhae Baekkie-ah. Appa tidak bisa menjemputmu. Appa ada urusan mendadak. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ?"_

"_Gwaenchanayo appa. Ne aku bisa." Jawabku. Dan Ayahku langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Begitu menyebalkan memiliki orangtua yang super sibuk._

_Karena Ayah tak bisa menjemputku, jadi aku harus naik bus kali ini. Aku pun berjalan menuju halte yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Saat berjalan, aku tersandung batu. Huh. Aku memang ceroboh. Aku mencoba bangun, tapi sulit karena lututku rasanya sangat sakit. Setelah kulihat, ternyata lututku luka. "Menyebalkan." _

_Tinn… Tinn… (Bunyi klakson motor)_

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara yang agak berat. Akupun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi, dia adalah laki-laki yang menolongku tadi di depan kelas. "Kau ?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku pelan. Aku berusahan bangun, tapi jatuh lagi. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa bukan hanya lututku yang luka tapi pergelangan kakiku keseleo juga. Kulihat dia turun dari motornya, lalu menghampiriku dan membantuku untuk bangun._

"_Ini kau bilang baik-baik saja ? Lihatlah lututmu terluka."_

"_Emm. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."_

"_Lebih baik, kita obati dulu lukamu itu." Dia menuntunku menuju motornya. Dia menaiki motornya dan memakai helm nya. "Naiklah."_

"_Aku ?" _

"_Iya. Dan pakailah ini." Jawabnya sambil memberikanku helm. Aku pun memakai helm itu dan kemudian naik di belakangnya. "Pegangan yang erat. Aku tidak mau kau terjatuh lagi." Dengan perlahan aku memegang pundaknya. "Pegangan yang benar." Aku pun memindahkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan dia pun langsung menyalakan mesin dan jalan._

_Lama-lama aku bisa mati jika jantungku terus menerus berdetak tak karuan seperti ini. Aku mohon waktu cepatlah berlalu…_

_Kami pun sampai di sebuah apotik yang sebelahnya terdapat taman bermain anak-anak. Dia menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku taman sedangkan dia sendiri pergi membeli obat dan plaster luka. _

_Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, laki-laki itu menghampiriku dengan membawa obat luka dan plaster. Dia berjongkok di depan lututku yang terluka. Dia mulai mengobati lututku yang terluka dan aku hanya menahan rasa perih dilututku. Kemudian dia mengoleskan obat cair untuk pergelangan kakiku yang keseleo. Aku terus memperhatikan wajahnya sampai-sampai mataku tertuju pada nametag yang tertempel di kemejanya. _

"_Park Chan Yeol?" Gumamku pelan._

"_Ne ?" Dia menengok kearah ku. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?" Tanyanya._

"_Eoh… Itu dari nametag."_

"_Ahh…" Kemudian dia melanjutkan mengolesi obat ke pergelangan kakiku. "Sudah selesai."_

"_Go.. gomawo. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku 2 kali." Ucapku. _

"_Tak usah berterimakasih padaku. Lagipula sebagai manusia kita harus saling tolong menolong." Jelasnya. Dia berdiri dan duduk di sampingku. "Siapa namamu ?"_

"_Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun imnida." Jawabku. "Aku terasa asing dengan wajahmu, Chanyeol-ssi. Apa kau siswa baru ?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya._

"_Aniya. Aku hanya jarang keluar dari kelas, mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatku." Jelasnya. "Rumahmu dimana ? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

"_Andwae, aku akan pulang sendiri." Aku menolak tawarannya._

"_Jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku akan merasa bersalah. Apalagi kakimu yang sakit."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ssi."_

"_Ani, aku akan tetap mengantarmu." Dia langsung membantuku berdiri dan menuntunku hingga sampai di tempat motornya di parkirkan._

"_Mianhae, karna aku sudah merepotkanmu." Aku merasa bersalah karena membuat laki-laki yang bernama Chanyeol ini selalu membantuku. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku bertemu namja yang baik seperti dia. _

"_Gwaenchana."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

—–

# Still Baek Hyun POV

Pria itu tepat dihadapanku, dan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku berbalik badan dan melihat punggungnya.

"Chanyeol-ah !" Panggilku pada pria yang baru saja melewatiku. Dia berbalik dan mencari asal suara ku. "Park Chan Yeol !" Panggil ku lagi. Dia menatapku.

"Aku ?" Tanyanya agak sedikit bingung.

"Ne." Jawabku singkat.

"Nugu ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa aku. Chanyeol-ah."

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku ?"

"Kita pernah saling mengenal."

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu. Mungkin aku akan ingat."

Tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes. Rasanya antara senang dan menyakitkan. Aku menunduk. Aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi padanya. Ah iya, aku baru ingat.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ucapku padanya. Aku mengambil sebuah benda dari dalam tasku. Benda itu adalah cincin. Sebelum aku memberikan benda itu, aku perhatikan cincin itu sejenak. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa ini ?"

—–

_**FLASHBACK – 8 Years Ago**_

_Aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk seseorang yang akan datang ke apartementku. Aku memasak makanan kesukaan orang itu. Orang itu adalah kekasihku. Orang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku selama 1 tahun ini. _

_Semenjak lulus dari School of Performing Art School, aku tinggal terpisah dengan kedua orangtuaku. Dan saat ini statusku adalah mahasiswi di salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul._

_Semua makanan telah siap di meja makan. Dan sekarang aku harus membersihkan dapur. Tapi tak lama kemudian, bel apartementku berbunyi. Aku pun segera menuju kearah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu. Dia adalah kekasihku, Park Chanyeol._

"_Baekkie-ah! Aku datang. Hmmm.. Sepertinya kau menyiapkan masakan yang enak. Haha. Aku lapar." Ucapnya yang langsung berlari menuju meja makan. Sedangkan aku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Setelah itu aku tutup kembali pintunya dan segera mengikuti Chanyeol kearah dapur._

"_Sepertinya kau sangat lapar. Pelan-pelan makannya nanti kau akan tersedak." Ucapku. Aku duduk di hadapannya. Melihatnya melahap semua makanan seperti anak kecil. Dia memang sangat lucu. Padahal awal pertemuan kami, akulah yang seperti anak kecil, tapi sekarang dialah yang seperti anak kecil._

"_Kau tidak makan ? Mau aku suapi ?"Tanyanya sambil menyendok nasi dari mangkuknya dan menyodorkannya ke mulutku. Tanpa aku jawab, dengan segera aku makan nasi itu dari sendoknya. Kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan lembut._

_Setelah makan, kami berdua bersantai di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Dia terus merangkulku dan mengelus rambutku. Rasanya sangat nyaman._

"_Baekkie-ah ~" Panggilnya dengan suara agak manja._

"_Wae ~" Tanyaku dengan nada yang agak manja juga._

"_Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu ~"_

"_Apa itu ?" Tanyaku agak sedikit penasaran._

"_Tada~" Dia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna abu-abu. Aku hanya memperhatikan kotak itu. Dan dia perlahan membuka kotak itu. Isi dari kotak itu adalah couple ring. "Ini adalah hadiah untuk 1__st__ anniversary kita. Apa kau menyukainya ?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah~ Aku sangat menyukainya." Aku memeluknya. Kemudian aku melepas pelukanku. Dia memakaikan salah satu cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil ke jari manisku sebelah kiri. "Yeoppoyo~" Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama._

_Hening…_

"_Baekkie-ah." Panggilnya. Kemudian aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia menatapku. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahku. Dia memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku menutup mataku. Hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa di wajahku. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Kemudian bibirnya menempel di bibirku. Kami berciuman. Ciuman pertama kami._

_Satu minggu berlalu setelah ciuman itu._

_Chanyeol memintaku untuk pergi ke sungai Han hari ini pukul 8 malam. Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di Sungai Han. Aku menunggunya. Tak berapa lama dia datang dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Aku mendekatinya yang baru sampai di tempat kami bertemu._

"_Ada apa denganmu ?" Tanyaku._

"_Byun Baek Hyun. Besok aku harus pergi ke Amerika." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan airmata._

"_M-mwo ?" Aku kaget mendengarnya._

"_Aku akan menetap disana. Eomma ku akan menjalani pengobatan disana." _

"_Tapi kita tetap bisa berkomunikasi kan ?" Jujur saja, berat rasanya._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh." Ucapnya sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Bisakah kau melupakanku ? Aku ingin kita putus." _

_Airmataku yang daritadi tertahan sekarang meledak. Aku tidak terima. Bagaimanapun juga aku mencintainya. "Tak bisakah kita terus berpacaran ? Kita bisa saling video call meskipun jauh." Ucapku dengan bibirku yang bergetar._

"_Tidak bisa." Dia memegang tanganku dan melepas cincin darinya. "Kita harus menghapus semua kenangan kita, Baekkie-ah." Dia sudah bersiap untuk melempar cincin milikku._

"_Andwaee!" Aku menahannya. Tapi dia berhasil melemparnya hingga ke sungai dan tenggelam. Kemudian dia melempar cincin milikknya juga. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikannya. _

"_Mianhae, Byun Baek Hyun. Aku harap kau hidup bahagia. Annyeonghi Gaseyo." Dia pergi begitu saja dan hilang dari penglihatanku._

_Kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhku. Alhasil aku terduduk lemas sambil melihat kearah sungai. Aku menangis. Aku pun bangkit kembali dan mencari cincin milik Chanyeol. Aku berpikir bahwa cincin miliknya tidak terjatuh ke sungai karena sama sekali tak ada pantulan suara dari sungai saat ia melemparnya. Dengan penuh airmata aku mencari cincin itu di gelapnya malam._

_3 jam berlalu. Dan aku baru menemukan cincin itu. Cincin yang bertuliskan "C.B." _

"_Aku akan terus menyimpannya hingga aku bertemu lagi denganmu dan mengembalikan ini kepadamu, Park Chanyeol."_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

—–

"Apa ini ?" Tanya pria tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Ini milikmu." Aku serahkan cincin ini padanya. Dia memegang cincin itu. Dia terlihat seperti memperhatikan cincin itu. "Tugasku sudah selesai. Semoga kau bahagia. Annyeonghi Gaseyo." Ucapku seperti ucapannya saat 8 tahun yang lalu.

Aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku tak mau berlama-lama melihatnya, itu akan membuatku semakin terasa sakit.

"Byun Baek Hyun." Panggil seseorang. Aku mencari asal suara itu. "Byun Baek Hyun." Suara itu, suara milik Park Chanyeol. Aku pun menengok kearah Chanyeol berdiri. Dan dia sedang menatapku sambil menangis. 'Apa dia mengingatku ?' pikirku. Aku hanya membalas menatapnya. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Aku tidak mau dia menghampiriku. Kemudian aku mulai menjauh. "Baek Hyun-ah !" Panggil nya lagi dengan suara yang terdengar lemah.

Saat aku menengok kembali, aku sama sekali tak melihat dia. Yang aku lihat hanya kerumunan orang-orang yang aku tak tau apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena aku penasaran, aku mendekati kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku melihat seseorang tergeletak di lantai dengan penuh darah dari hidungnya. Aku sama sekali tak melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang tak asing di tangannya. Itu…

Itu adalah cincin milik Chanyeol. Apakah itu Chanyeol ? Aku mencoba mendekat dan melihat wajah orang itu dari jarak dekat, benar itu adalah Chanyeol. Reflek aku langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya. "Park Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu ? Tolong jawab aku." Dia sama sekali tak bergerak. "Tolong siapapun panggilkan ambulance !" Pintaku pada orang-orang sekitar.

Tak lama kemudian petugas keamanan bandara dan beberapa petugas dari rumah sakit datang dan membawa Chanyeol ke mobil. Aku mengikutinya sampai di Rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol segera dibawa ke unit gawat darurat. Saat aku menunggu di depan ruang UGD, ponselku berbunyi dan ternyata itu dari ibuku.

"_Kau ada dimana sekarang ? Kenapa lama sekali ?" _Tanya ibuku dari sana. Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mian eomma, aku ada urusan penting nanti aku hubungi lagi." Aku langsung mematikan ponsel dan menghampiri dokter itu. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol ?" Tanyaku dengan panik.

"Apa anda istrinya ?"

"Ne, saya calon istrinya." Jawabku bohong. Karena jika aku bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol, dokter tidak akan memberitakukan apapun padaku.

"Mari ikut saya ke ruangan." Sesampainya di ruangan, dokter mulai menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol. "Nyonya, sebenarnya salah satu ginjal suami anda sudah rusak total dan ginjal yang lainnya mulai rusak karena benturan. Kami membutuhkan donor ginjal yang pas untuk suami anda."

"Saya akan mendonorkan ginjal saya. Ambil saja ginjal saya yang masih sangat berfungsi, kalau perlu ambil saja keduanya."

"Baiklah."

*SKIP

Chan Yeol's Room

Waktuku mungkin sekarang berkurang sangat banyak, tapi ini semua demi kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku mungkin hidup tidak akan lama lagi. Tapi ini lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup dan aku mati daripada aku yang hidup.

Ku pegang jemari tangannya. Ini terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu Park Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun terimakasih atas kebahagiaan yang pernah kau berikan. Ingatlah hal-hal yang indah jangan ingat hal-hal yang menyakitkan maka hidupmu akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol-ah." Ucapku pelan. Rasanya sekarang aku sangat lelah.

"Byun.. Byun Baek Hyun." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sadar ? Baguslah. Kau sekarang bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chanyeol-ah. Ah iya. Tolong beritahu eomma dan appaku saat nanti datang mencariku bahwa aku sudah tenang dan bahagia di tempat lain." Ucapku sambil menangis. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tapi Chanyeol menahanku.

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon." Bibirnya bergetar dan mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Mianhaeyo Park Chanyeol. Aku harus pergi." Aku melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol perlahan. Dan melanjutkan langkahku untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. "Akh…!" Kenapa begitu sakit. Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Mungkin sudah waktunya. 'Saranghae Park Chanyeol.' Gumamku pelan.

"Baek Hyun-ah !" Suara itu, suara yang terakhir kali aku dengar selama hidupku.

**-END-**

**Well, sebenernya ini FF remake-an punya temen aku '3' Udah aku tulis kan nama authornya tetep dia? '3' Ini GS ya semoga ada yang mau baca '3'**


End file.
